thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Red Panda 5/The Challenge War of the Worlds Big Brother
Alliances *'Wes's Faction' **Wes, Dee, Hunter, Gus *'Big Brother' **Da'Vonne, Paulie, Josh *'UK Alliance' **Georgia, Zahida, Theo, Bear, Kyle *'The TEA' **Kam, Da'Vonne, Josh, Amanda, Zahida *'BFFs' **Jenna, Nany Showmances *Zach & Jenna *Georgia & Bear *Kyle & Mattie *Theo & Kam Partnerships *Bear & Da'Vonne *Turbo & Nany *Kyle & Mattie *Amanda & Josh *Jenna & Gus *Zach & Zahida *Ninja & Paulie *Hunter & Georgia *Wes & Dee Game History Week 1 *'HOH': Wes *'Nominees': Nany & Turbo *'Veto Winner': Turbo *'Final Nominees': Nany & Zahida *'Evicted': Nany 14-3 Wes plans to get out his old rival Nany, with his backup plan being the challenge beast Turbo, and nominates them. Turbo wins the veto and saves himself, while Wes nominates Zahida, a very popular person, next to Nany to ensure her eviction. Nany makes herself a bigger target by talking to people trying to win them over. Bear tells Georgia and Hunter a heartfelt story, and promises Da'Vonne that he is her final 2. On eviction night, Nany is evicted, with only Jenna, Hunter, and Turbo voting to save her. Week 2 *'HOH': Theo *'Nominees': Mattie & Ninja *'Veto Winner': Georgia *'Final Nominees': Mattie & Ninja *'Evicted': Mattie 13-3 After a very close HOH competition between Zach and Dee, Theo comes out victorious. He's previously had an argument with Mattie, so he nominates her alongside Ninja, who's just a big physical threat. Ninja is furious, and Mattie decides to irritate Theo. Georgia wins the veto competition, and follows her fellow Brit Theo's plan and doesn't use the veto. Bear and Da'Vonne have a moment about kids and the future. Josh and Amanda fight. Jenna secretly plots against Wes. Both Mattie and Ninja try to convince people to save them, however, most of the people threw their vote at Mattie, eliminating her in 19th place. Kyle starts blowing up at the house. Week 3 *'HOH': Georgia *'Nominees': Amanda & Josh *'Veto Winner': Wes *'Final Nominees': Amanda & Josh *'Evicted': Josh 10-5 Georgia becomes the new HOH, and puts up Josh and Amanda because they are fire-starters and she is not close with either of them. Josh proceeds to cry and get angry at the entire house. Da'Vonne is upset that 2 of her allies are on the block. Wes beats out Amanda for the veto, and doesn't use it. Amanda is staying calm, while Josh is visibly upset and is working hard to save himself. Amanda builds a relationship with Georgia, hoping it may save her. On eviction night, Josh's emotional explosions got him 10 votes to evict. Da'Vonne is upset. Week 4 *'HOH': Zahida *'Nominees': Jenna & Paulie *'Veto Winner': Zach *'Final Nominees': Wes & Paulie *'Evicted': Paulie 8-6 Zahida shockingly beats out Kyle and Paulie in an endurance HOH. She randomly nominates Paulie and Jenna, both of which are upset at her for not putting any care into her HOH. Zach wins the veto, and obviously saves Jenna. Paulie gets Zahida to nominate Wes in Jenna's place, and she does. Jenna is excited to get her revenge on Wes, but her and Zach get in a fight over it. Paulie is evicted in a close vote, making Jenna angry. Week 5 *'HOH': Jenna *'Nominees': Amanda & Wes *'Veto Winner': Wes *'Final Nominees': Amanda & Zahida *'Evicted': Amanda 7-6 Jenna becomes the new HOH, and puts up her two biggest adversaries: Amanda and Wes. They both understand, and Wes tries to plant the seed in Zach that Jenna is dangerous. The veto competition is stacked against Wes: Zach, Jenna, Amanda, Kam, and Zahida. The odds are in the favor of Amanda to stay, but Wes ends up winning. Jenna replaces Wes with Zahida. Amanda then starts to worry, thinking that her past actions may get her evicted, but she goes to repair as many relationships as possible. Also, Gus finally starts playing the game. On eviction night, Amanda garnered 6 votes to keep her, but 7 votes went against her, evicting her. Amanda leaves the game by calling out Zach, Jenna, Wes, and anyone else she can before production had to come in and drag her out. Week 6 *'HOH': Kam *'Nominees': Georgia & Wes *'Veto Winner': Georgia *'Final Nominees': Zach & Wes *'Evicted': Wes 7-7 / 1-0 Kam wins her first HOH of the summer!! She and Da'Vonne decide to target the most strategically active player of the season: Wes. Kam nominates Wes and Georgia, as an insurance plan that Wes will go since Georgia is liked by everyone. Georgia wins the power of veto competition, and Zach is nominated in her place. Wes goes to WORK, talking to everyone, while Jenna and Da'Vonne talk to everyone else too, telling them Wes was a snake. Both parties did an excellent job convincing, so well in fact that it caused a tied vote, and Kam broke the tie, finally sending Wes home. Week 7 *'HOH': Zach *'Nominees': Dee & Theo *'Veto Winner': Da'Vonne *'Final Nominees': Dee & Theo *'Evicted': Dee 6-5 Zach tried to throw the challenge, but he still won, and was utterly confused as to what to do. Zach decided to nominate Wes's old ally, Dee, and Theo, who Zach believed was a snake. Theo goes off at Zach, who genuinely does not care or fight back. Da'Vonne wins the POV competition. Before the veto ceremony, Zach tells her that he will nominate Kam, so she decides not to use the veto to save Theo. Theo is upset, but understands. Hunter and Zach get into a fight, where Hunter ends up flipping the HOH mattress. At the eviction ceremony, Dee is voted out, and walks out calmly. Week 8 *'HOH': Kyle *'Nominees': Turbo & Zach *'Veto Winner': Kam *'Final Nominees': Turbo & Zach *'Evicted': Turbo 6-4 Kyle wins the Head of Household competition, and since Paulie is gone, he nominates Turbo and Zach, based on them being physical threats. Turbo has basically no reaction, while Zach is very upset with Kyle. Kam wins the veto and chooses not to use it, angering Zach. At the live eviction, Turbo is evicted, but not before he gives a long sermon to his housemates. Week 9 *'HOH': Theo *'Nominees': Zach & Ninja *'Veto Winner': Ninja *'Final Nominees': Zach & Jenna *'Evicted': Zach 7-2 Theo wins the final HOH before jury, securing his place in the jury portion of the game. He decides to get back at Zach for nominating him earlier by nominating him, putting Ninja next to him. Ninja wins the veto competition, and cries because she has made the jury. Theo nominates Jenna in her place, meaning either Zach or Jenna will be without the other for the rest of the summer. Ninja and Bear have a very heated argument. Zach and Jenna isolate themselves before eviction night. Zach is evicted, and he only hugs Jenna before leaving the house. Week 10 *'HOH': Zahida *'Nominees': Hunter & Ninja *'Veto Winner': Kam *'Final Nominees': Hunter & Ninja *'Evicted': Ninja 8-0 Remember when Zahida won HOH in week 4 and everyone was shook? Well it happened again. She nominated Hunter and Ninja to be the 1st member of the jury. Both are unphased and ready to win the veto...but unfortunately for them, Kam wins the veto and doesn't use it. Theo and Bear go at it, and Kyle's ego is getting on the nerves of Ninja. Ninja is evicted in the first unanimous vote of the summer. Week 11 *'HOH': Gus *'Nominees': Kyle & Zahida *'Veto Winner': Zahida *'Final Nominees': Kyle & Kam *'Evicted': Kam 4-3 Gus becomes the new HOH, and nominates Kyle and Zahida. Kyle doesn't care, but Zahida is fuming. Zahida wins the veto, and Gus puts Kam up for eviction. Hunter and Zahida get into a massive fight and Kam builds a relationship with Bear. Zahida betrays Kam and sends her to the jury house by a vote of 4-3. Kam leaves in good spirits, and now Da'Vonne feels alone in the game. Week 12 *'HOH': Theo *'Nominees': Hunter & Gus *'Veto Winner': Zahida *'Final Nominees': Hunter & Gus *'Evicted': Gus 4-2 Theo wins his 3rd HOH of the summer, and targets the country bumpkins Hunter and Gus. They both yell at Theo. Da'Vonne builds an alliance with Theo, Bear, Kyle, & Jenna. Zahida wins the veto, and Da'Vonne convinces her to not use the veto. Hunter then goes off at Zahida, to the point of tears. Gus is evicted, with only Jenna and Zahida voting to save him. Week 13 *'HOH': Georgia *'Nominees': Jenna & Da'Vonne *'Veto Winner': Da'Vonne *'Final Nominees': Jenna & Hunter *'Evicted': Jenna 3-2 Hunter & Georgia know that the whole house is against them, and Georgia beats Jenna for the HOH title. Georgia nominates Da'Vonne and Jenna. Da'Vonne thought that Georgia would not nominate her. At the power of veto competition, Day wins and gets to see Week 14. Georgia struggles with who to put up, since she wants to make a big move. Bear and Da'Vonne convince her to put up Hunter as her big move. At the veto ceremony, Georgia, with tears in her eyes, nominates Hunter as the replacement nominee. Hunter is shocked and outraged that his closest ally would betray him like that. On Day 91, Jenna is betrayed by the men in her alliance, and is evicted. Jenna is blindsided. Week 14 *'HOH': Zahida *'Nominees': Kyle & Hunter *'Veto Winner': Zahida *'Final Nominees': Kyle & Hunter *'Evicted': Kyle 3-1 Zahida wins HOH and nominates Hunter and Kyle for eviction. Hunter, as always, is pissed off. Zahida wins the veto and keeps her nominations the same. Hunter tries together the votes of Da'Vonne and Bear to keep him, and it works out as Kyle is evicted. Week 15 *'HOH': Da'Vonne *'Nominees': Hunter & Georgia *'Veto Winner': Theo *'Final Nominees': Hunter & Zahida *'Evicted': Hunter 2-1 Day wins her first HOH competition!! She nominates the partnership of Hunter and Georgia. Hunter is surprisingly calm about this, thinking that Georgia is the biggest threat and he will survive his 5th eviction. Theo wins the power of veto, and Da'Vonne nominates Zahida in her place. Hunter tells Bear that Zahida is the bigger threat, as she has won more competition. However, after 105 days, Hunter is finally evicted. Da'Vonne is now the last Vet in the house, but Georgia is the one that is truly alone. Week 16 *'HOH': Bear *'Nominees': Theo & Zahida *'Veto Winner': Bear *'Final Nominees': Theo & Zahida *'Evicted': Bear wins his first competition of the summer, and nominates Theo and Zahida. His showmance with Georgia kept her safe this week. Bear also wins the veto and keeps the noms the same. Week 17 *'HOH': Theo *'Nominees': Da'Vonne & Bear *'Veto Winner': Bear *'Final Nominees': Da'Vonne & Georgia *'Evicted': Georgia 1-0 Theo wins the Final 4 HOH against Georgia and Da'Vonne. He makes an alliance with Georgia, and nominates Bear and Da'Vonne. Da'Vonne is a little upset, but understands. Bear wins the veto, but is faced with the impossible decision: Girlfriend or Bestfriend, Georgia or Da'Vonne? Bear decides to stay true to the promise that he made in Week 1, and votes to evict Georgia. Georgia understands and leaves with grace. Final HOH *'Part One:' Theo *'Part Two:' Bear *'Final HOH': Bear *'Nominees': Da'Vonne & Theo *'Evicted': Theo 1-0 colorboxes nom= CC6666 hoh= 9966CC evic= CCCCCC win=99FF99 run=D1E8EF veto= FFFF99 Category:Blog posts